


Past and Present

by mysensitiveside



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt, T is for Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wolfemeister

_Tentatively, their lips slide together for the first time. It certainly isn’t the first time either of them has thought about it or imagined it, though. The third woman stands to the side for a minute, surprised at how much she enjoys the sight of them. Then she steps forward, lifting her hand to brush hair out of the way so she can lean down to place a kiss to the smooth, bare shoulder in front of her._

Jill had been in a threesome once before, but it hadn’t gone too well.

Actually, it really depended on your perspective, and on whom you asked. Personally, she’d gotten some really great sex out of it. However, she also lost a boyfriend because of it. The whole thing had been his suggestion, thinking the idea of Jill getting it on with another woman was hot.

However, he wasn’t too happy when the threesome became more of twosome, while he just got to watch. If you asked Jill, she thought he should have just been grateful they let him stay at all.

_It is hard enough for two people to maintain physical contact while moving, let alone three, but somehow they all manage to make it onto the bed while still staying connected. Most of their clothing is already strewn about the room, but the little that’s left is soon discarded as well._

_Three pairs of hands to undo buttons and push fabric to the floor. Three pairs of lips, exploring territory both known and uncharted. Three pairs of eyes to drink in the sight of tangled limbs and heaving chests._

Cindy had never really thought that a threesome could actually work.

The whole thing seemed like it would be too messy. It just seemed inevitable that one person would get left out, and would come to resent it. One might be the loneliest number but three was definitely a crowd.

Of course, it was one thing to think that the idea of being with two people at once might be sexy; but thinking that it could actually work was another thing entirely.

_She closes her eyes, blocking out one sense in favor of focusing on the other four._

_There is the feel of fingertips sweeping down her torso and pushing her legs apart as warm lips suck on her collarbone. There is the sound of heavy breathing, faint hints of the jazz they’ve left playing in the other room, and soft moans filling the air. There is the scent of lavender from a candle nearby and the unique odor -- an intoxicating combination of sweat, perfume, and excitement -- belonging to each woman. There is the taste of sweet skin against her own lips, her tongue making its way from mouth to chin to neck to shoulder, before she lightly bites down, relishing the deep moan and shiver of arousal she receives in response._

It had never even occurred to Lindsay that she might want to be involved in a threesome.

It seemed like something you’d have to be either really drunk for, or really skanky. Or like Jill. Not that Jill was skanky or anything... Just a bit more daring, sexually, than the inspector cared to be. Lindsay was more of a one-person-at-a-time kind of woman.

_As she wakes, it takes several minutes before her mind can process the fact that there’s one warm body pressed to her front and another one lying at her back._

_It takes a few minutes, but then it all comes flooding back. The flirtation, the dancing, the first kiss, the other first kiss... The nervousness, the anticipation, the excitement... She closes her eyes and savors the memories playing out across the backs of her eyelids. It feels almost surreal, but the sensation of warm skin on either side of her serves as clear evidence to her memory’s accuracy._

_She slowly shifts to lie on her back, and almost immediately, instinctively, both other women turn to tuck their own bodies against hers._

_Six arms and six legs lie fully entangled, the sun slanting gently across three bodies._

_She closes her eyes and smiles._

 

**THE END**


End file.
